ORPG Extended Universe
The Extended Universe of Olympian RPG is a series of fanfictions created by our members, generally using next generation characters, the children of current ORPG characters. There are also alternate universe fanfictions. This page is an index of those extended universe fanfics. Lucius' EU Lucius' Extended Universe is told through his In Memory series. Its story follows the lives of the character, Lucius Darrow, and his children after the Modern Gigantomachy. The name "in memory" refers to the early death of Lucius, which signifies the start of the series as a whole. There are some inconsisties between this series and the works of Rick Riordan, such as the existence of children of Minerva, like the character Abbey Gordon, who is a Roman demigod and a daughter of Minerva. Although still in a work in progress, the series is planned to span five volumes, although there are smaller additions that are non-essential to the general storyline. The first is In Memory: The Darrow Legacy. Main Series *''Volume 1: The Darrow Legacy'' - Completed *''Summer of Change'' - In-Progress *''Volume 2: The Dark Descent ''- TBD *''Volume 3: The Shadow of Olympus'' - TBD *''Volume 4: The Fortress of Chaos'' - TBD *''Volume 5: The Hero's Fall ''- TBD Main Characters *Lucius Darrow: Roman demigod and son of Mars. Half of The Darrow Legacy is narrated from his third-person point of view. He is the father of Katrina and Jacob "Jake" Darrow. *Katrina Darrow: Roman demigod and legacy of Mars, Neptune, and Venus. Half of the The Darrow Legacy is narrated in her first-person point of view. She is one of the main characters for the majority of the series. *Jacob "Jake" Darrow: Roman demigod and legacy of Mars, Neptune, and Venus.'' He narrates a third of ''The Dark Descent from a third-person point of view. He also narrates half of Summer of Change. *Cindy Ward: Roman demigod and legacy of Apollo, Bellona, Minerva. She is the daughter of Cindy Ward and Leia Brandt, as well as Scott Ward's younger sister. She narrates a third of The Dark Descent from a third-person point of view. *Javier Beas: Greco-Roman demigod and legacy of Pluto and Poseidon. He is the son of Chris Beas, a Greek demigod, and Amidala Weinberg, a Roman demigod, as well as the older brother of Ashley Janielle Beas. He narrates a third of The Dark Descent from a third-person point of view. *Derek Osborne: Greek demigod and legacy of Ares and Poseidon. He is the son of Ryan Osborne and Leah McElliot, as well as the younger brother of Logan Osborne. He narrates a third of The Shadow of Olympus from a third-person point of view. *Melody Thompson: Greek demigod and legacy of Hecate and distant legacy of Minerva. She is the daughter of Mike Thompson and Laura Granger. She narrates a third of The Shadow of Olympus in a third-person point of view. *Nathan Coll: Roman demigod and legacy of Minerva and Pluto. He is the son of Mark Coll and Megan Weaver, as well the younger brother of Devin and Dwayne Coll. He narrates a third of The Shadow of Olympus. He aslo narrates half of Summer of Change. Clancy's EU Leo's EU Hazel's EU Clancy and Alex's Calla's AU After the death of Percy Jackson in the Modern Titan War, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed, and many lives, both mortal and demigod, were lost. The Titan Kronos has taken over, and any surviving demigods are deep in hiding, fearing for their lives every day. Kronos has his minions out, hunting down any remaining descendants of the gods, The gods themselves are locked up deep in Tartarus, their powers being drained and given to Kronos, reduced to almost nothing. A year and a half after Percy’s death, with Western Civilization weakening, it won't be long before the gods fade from existance, and Kronos will do anything to make sure that happens.. It is up to the remaining half-bloods to free the gods, bring down Kronos, and restore their world to what it once was, before it’s too late. This story follows Melissa Walker, Olivia Valcourt, Meredith Larson, Eric Colbern, and Dylan Shaw, as they fight to save their world from Kronos and free the gods from their prison. Status: In progress. Chapters: Prologue Chapter 1 - in progress Abbey's AU Abbey's alternate universe is told through Project Ouranos. ''It follows the lives of Clancy and Dennis Ward, Lucius Darrow, Alex Courtenay, Leia Brandt, Erin Peake, Calla Rhiley, SelineMcRoy, Marcus North, Jack Copperfield, and Abbey Gordon, as they live out there lives in a world where there is no such thing as gods, monsters, or demigods. This story is only very loosly based on the Percy Jackson series, and so there will be very few mentions of his canon characters, although there will be references to the series from time to time. The abilities given to each character either have something to do with their godly parentage on ORPG, or something that has happened to them in roleplay. ''Chapters Prologue Chapter 1 ''' '''Chapter 2 Chapter 3 - In Progress Category:ORPG-Related Category:Extended Universe Category:Site non-canon